A little misunderstanding?
by ghostkerchief09
Summary: Mikan wants Hotaru and Ruka together so what does she do? Plan, of course. How will everything turn out? NatsuMikan, RukaRu


A Little Misunderstanding?

Pairing: Mikan/Natsume

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Whoever said it is must have been delusional or something.

* * *

It was all a misunderstanding but then again, it caused something that is much more.

Mikan Sakura was only a simple girl. A little dense and not quite like your average genius but nevertheless still on the range of normal. She, like all others, makes mistakes too but unlike others she also has this uncanny ability to be very much stubborn.

It all started one morning when everything seemed normal. The skies were a cloudless blue and the birds were chirping merrily on top of their branches outside or in the forest. It was indeed a great normal morning and the students were either busy making plan for the day or sleeping when the door opened to reveal Mr. Narumi in a pink frilly tutu as he twirled like a ballerina inside the classroom.

"Good morning my dear students! How are you this-"

"Sorry I'm late sensei!" The door opened to reveal a panting brunette whose hair was a little out of order, probably because of running too much.

The teacher smile, "That's alright Mikan-chan. At least you're only uhh..." he looked at his watch "5 minutes late. Take your seat."

Mikan smiled at him and made her way to the back where she was seated with her partner, on the way giving out small greetings to everyone.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon." Mikan greeted while Ruka smiled at her back.

"Good morning Sakura-san." he replied.

Mikan smiled and the looked at the person sitting in between her and Ruka and contemplated whether it would be too rude to not greet him or not. She decided on the latter and instead focused on the board to listen to Mr. Narumi talk about the most random thing that happened to him earlier on his way to the classroom.

Ruka watched baffled by the lack of exchange that usually happened between his bestfriend and the clumsy idiot. He was actually half expecting something to break out, like Natsume not acknowledging her greeting and her pouting and saying that he was so rude, like every day but certainly not the silent treatment that just happened. But maybe she just forgot to greet him. Yeah, that's also possible seeing as it is that the first option was just... impossible?

"Natsume?" he decided to ask anyway.

"Hn."

"Did something happen between you and Sakura?" he was half-tempted to add the word 'again' but in the end decided against it.

Natsume grunted. "Why do you ask?"

Ruka smiled uneasily. "Uhh.. Nothing?"

Natsume, hearing the subtle hint of confusion in his bestfriend's tone, sighed. "Nothing happened."

"Oh." Ruka sighed. "Well then, that's good to hear. I thought she was ignoring you."

"Who's ignoring who?" a female voice interrupted.

Ruka looked up, a bit startled at the new voice, only to see the dubbed 'ice-queen' of their class a.k.a. his blackmailer. "W-w-we're not talking a-about anything l-like that at all." he smiled nervously while raising his arms in defense. "W-why are you here anyway?"

Hotaru shrugged while Natsume just looked at her. "I thought I heard the idiot's name together with his" she pointed to Natsume who glared "name."

"Ahahaha... you're hearing it wrong." Ruka laughed nervously.

Natsume stood, "Oi Ruka, I'm ditching class. Jin-jin will be here anytime soon." he said before tucking his hands to his pocket and strutting out. Girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes and a swoon of 'he's so cool's echoed throughout the classroom.

Natsume stooped walking for a moment. Some fangirls who thought it was because of them started prepping themselves up almost immediately.

"By the way, you shouldn't lean on the table too much Polka or should I say strawberries?" he smirked when he saw Mikan glare at him.

The whole class was expecting Mikan to retort with an insult so it certainly was a shocked when she didn't and instead only opted to stand straight with an added roll of her eyes.

Natsume growled to himself though it was almost clear in his eyes that he was annoyed. "Tch."

* * *

"Just what the hell happened in there?"

Mikan pretended not to hear the question and continued trying to understand the killer homework Jin-jin gave them earlier that day.

"Ne, Hotaru? How do you get the x in this equation?" Mikan asked and brought her notebook to her friend.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Don't try to avoid the question dummy."

"Huh?"

Hotaru sighed and rubbed her forehead. Currently, the two of them were at her lab and for the whole duration of their stay there Hotaru got nothing for her question. "Be serious idiot, I know that that would be hard to use but can you at least try?"

Mikan pouted. "But I am serious."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if you call that face serious." She painted a disgusted look on her face then turned away.

"But Hotaru~~~"

"I need answers idiot and if you're not willing to give them then you might as well get out of here." Hotaru said impassively.

"But…"

"Out of her then since it looks like you won't be answering any of my questions." Hotaru said while pointing at the door which Amanatsu immediately opened.

Mikan turned to her with another pout.

"Don't even try pulling that pathetic look of yours to me again, you know it doesn't work." She drawled apathetically.

Mikan sighed dejectedly then stood up. "You really are so mean…"

"And for saying that you owe me 20 rabbits. Plus staying here which is 1 rabbit per minute which costs you 120 rabbits. And finally for not telling me the truth you owe me 25 rabbits. Summing that up, you have a total of 165 rabbits plus 5 more for making me sum that up, a total of 170 rabbits. Pay up." She said and held up her hand.

Mikan stood dumbfounded for a moment as she listened to her friend rattle for a minute. When it all settled down inside her brain, one thought settled down with it and that was to run. This at the moment was the most intelligent thing to do which she did.

* * *

"Polka and I fought."

'But how come—"

"I don't know."

"Why aren't you doing a—"

"I don't really care."

"Don't you think that's too—"

"No."

"Will you let me finish?" Ruka asked annoyed.

Natsume frowned. Why should he when he could already answer the question without the question being told completely. But nonetheless he allowed him on.

"I haven't seen Sakura-san here for the whole day. Where do you think is she?" Ruka asked while petting his bunny.

Natsume closed his eyes while he made himself comfortable on the branch he was perched on. "And I care why again?" his question muffled by the manga on his face. Hell, he would never admit it but he kinda (just a small, teeny tiny bit) missed the loud-mouths voice that usually disturbs his nap.

"Because you just do?"

Natsume scoffed. "Really Ruka?" he asked sarcastically.

"Then, how about—"

"Save it. I don't know why you're so involved on this or how so but I don't care about that baka so can we change the topic already?"

* * *

Mikan continued to read the book she was holding as she walked towards her one-star room. It had been a long day and certainly she was quite tired. Adding to it the homework's Jinno gave then it was unequivocally hellish, there's no doubt about it. She sighed. Hotaru seemed to have noticed the cold shoulder she was giving Natsume and was being persistent about it too. All throughout the day, she had asked what had happened and sometimes even involved force trying to coax the information out of her and at one time even threatened her. Geez, what a best friend she actually was. She should remember never to keep secrets from her best friend ever again. Mikan knew she would find out eventually but at the moment she was only quite proud not to have cracked under pressure.

She sighed again. Was it even the right thing? It should be since she couldn't think of any more approach regarding the matter at hand.

She sighed for the nth time that day. It seemed like she was wrong actually-_like she always was_, she could remember Hotaru saying- but maybe not? She grimaced at that thought. No she was right, if only this time. She should just continue with her act and keep what was left of her dignity-whatever that is. Besides, she couldn't always be a pushover right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

So then why does it feel so wrong again? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Entering her room, she immediately plopped down her bed and contemplated on her next step. She raised her arm to cover her eyes from the light as a sigh escaped her parted lips once again. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_One new message._

Frowning at who might be texting her she read the message. A smile tug at her lips when she realized who texted her.

_Miss me already? You've been sighing a lot; it doesn't suit you at all._

She smiled before rolling on her stomach to reply.

_Whatever. I'm just doing some thinking- and yes I do think...sometimes. Don't worry about anything, it'll be over soon. Love you._

She hit send and waited for the next reply. It didn't take long and after reading the reply she turned her phone off opting for no disturbances while she slept.

_I love you too._

* * *

"Have you gotten the information I sent you to get?" a monotonous voice asked while the owner continues to type into a multiple connected computer that allows her access to almost anything. Keyword being almost.

"Yes but Hota-"

"Shut it Ruka. The idiot definitely has a problem and I 6intend to know everything about it. Give me the files." Hotaru held her hands towards the princely looking blonde behind her.

"But Hotaru, I think it's best not to meddle in their affairs. If she didn't tell you her problems yet then don't you think it just means that she's not yet ready to tell you?"

"Still. Whatever reasoning you have I don't care. What happened between the two?" she asked.

Ruka shook his head. Expect the unexpected when it comes to this girl.

"You actually are soft inside, Hotaru."

She glared at him while he raised his arms in defense. He chuckled nervously.

"Chill, I was just saying that-"

"Continue with what you're saying and I'll have your head."

Hotaru growled while showing a picture of him sleeping in a cute bear-print pajamas while cuddling an equally cute life sized teddy bear.

Ruka blushed beet red and tried snagging the photo from the stoic inventor and failing miserably.

"Status report please." she inquired emotionlessly.

Ruka sighed but answered nonetheless. "They're just quarrelling...again."

"And?"

"There seems to be something wrong because it seems like Sakura-san isn't as forgiving this time.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Just what is that baka up to again?"

"Are you alright Hotaru?" Ruka asked, worried that she was overworking herself again.

"I'm fine. Is that all?"

"I think it is. What will you do?"

"Get answers of course. I'm not called a blackmailer for nothing." A devious smiled tugged at her lips and Ruka shivered automatically. Yeah, that's BLACKMAILER with all letters in capital alright.

* * *

"Keep your hands to yourself pervert!"

"Sheesh. You're so loud they'll probably hear you."

"Shut up. Oh lookie, looks like our plan is working. They really did join up to together. Surely they would be confessing their suppressed feelings for each other sooner or later right? Right?"

"Yes, yes now can we keep going already? I don't know why you bother to do this but really, at this moment I'm more annoyed than happy."

"But you said you'll do this for me... You said... But-you love me right?"

"...Fine! Stop doing that blasted puppy dog eyes or whatever of yours."

"Yay!"

"Shut it."

"Oops."

* * *

The next day, Mikan greeted everyone once again in her cheery voice as she skipped to her seat. She stopped momentarily to greet Ruka then took her seat without a single glance to her other seatmate slash partner. Ruka eyed them by the side. He could see Hotaru doing the same from all the way from her seat in front. How she did it inconspicuously, he didn't have a clue.

"Err- Sakura-san.. Why aren't you greeting Natsume anymore? Is there a problem between the two of you?" Ruka asked, inwardly cringing when he noticed Natsume sending little sharp glares down his way.

Mikan seemed surprised for a moment before putting on a cheery facade. "Oh, I didn't?" She faced Natsume and smiled sickeningly sweet. "Good morning Nats-oops my bad. Hyuuga-kun." Then she turned away.

Natsume scoffed. "Too sweet Polka, doesn't suit you."

Ruka watched flabbergasted once again because of the exchange. He couldn't believe it. Mikan just called Natsume, Hyuuga-kun! He looked at Hotaru who also seemed to have heard the conversation. She gave him a look that says they would have to talk again later.

As he looked at the silent pair again all he could think of was that yes, they really should.

* * *

"This is getting serious. Why can't they just let go of this once and for all?" Ruka sighed. "It's already been two days and seriously, almost everyone is beginning to notice their dispute."

"What are you suggesting then?" Hotaru asked seeming impassive but is also thinking of a good plan.

"How can we reconcile those two…?"

Hotaru shrugged. "We can just bind them together and let them be until they forgive each other."

Ruka grimaced at that. "Don't you think that's a little on the extreme side? It's only an argument."

"No. Better yet, why don't we just tell them face to face to forgive each other because you're about to pull your hair out of frustration?

"Yeah maybe that can—hey!"

"What?"

Ruka sighed. "Why don't they just confess that they like each other already so that they can get together and all this can end?"

Hotaru's eyes glinted at this idea. "That's what we'll do then."

"Huh?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Stupid idiot. We'll match them."

"So we'll play cupid?" Ruka asked dumbly.

"No, you will. I'll simply facilitate thank-you-very-much."

"But-"

"Are you saying no to me?" Hotaru asked while waving a picture of him frolicking with the animals in the barn. His eyes were in a daze as were the animals and the atmosphere was very much what one would call mushy.

Ruka blushed. "You're lucky I love you or else I would have strangled you a long time ago."

Hotaru rolled her eyes again. "You actually did try at one point. Too bad my inventions were always better than your animals."

Ruka could only smile and shake his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Hotaru's eyes softened a little and a small smile graced her lips. "But that's okay. I won't really hurt you...that much. After all, who would I blackmail if you weren't there?"

Ruka smiled. "Whatever you say Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded and gave him a peck in the cheeks. That's just her way of saying I love you too.

"By the way, I'm still waiting for the time you would allow me to be the one to kiss you."

* * *

"This is plain stupid. They were already together in the first place."

Natsume grumbled to himself while staring at his gushing girlfriend.

"Awww... Natsume, aren't they so sweet?"

"Shut it Polka. Now that you've seen that they're already together-which they are after all- can we stop this stupid charade already?"

Mikan scoffed. "What? Of course not."

Natsume groaned. "Dare I ask why?"

"Just because."

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Aww... don't be such a kill joy. I still want to see what they would do. Didn't you hear? They'll be playing cupids on us."

"Like we aren't together already."

"Psh. There you go again."

"You do know that they would kill us if they found out we were playing with them right?"

Mikan seemed to think about it for a little before answering. "Yes I guess, but then again thinking back surely they would still kill us if ever they knew we lied to them right? So why can't we continue until the end? It has the same outcome anyway."

Natsume looked shock for a moment at the logic of his girlfriend's words. "You aren't sick right?" he asked while placing his forehead on hers.

Mikan blushed. "Of course not!"

"Mmmm... Then I guess those moments of sudden intelligence of yours is really a part of your growth." He smirked. "Congratulations on growing a brain Polka."

"Natsume!"

He chuckled but then turned serious again. "Let me make this clear alright?" he moved to snake his arms to Mikan's waist holding her near.

Mikan blushed a little but in the end nodded.

"We will be continuing the charade."

"Yes."

"And you'll continue being a bitch-"

"Hey! I wasn't being a bitch!" Mikan pouted and pushed at him a little looking at him with indignation.

Natsume nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent. "On the contrary, you actually wer-"

"I'm not!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Fine then, you weren't but you're still not gonna be around me yes?"

Mikan nodded.

"So I cannot do anything to you at all whenever we're out in public then."

Mikan's blush increased four folds at the double innuendo of his words. "Ahh.. What are you thinking hmm?" He asked playfully, a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't-"

"Of course. Though I still don't understand why you don't want people to know of us."

"Natsume-"

"Yeah, reasons." He sighed. "When will we end this?"

"Uhhh... That I don't know yet?"

* * *

The following days turned out to be funny. In a spectator's eye, it would seem foolishly crazy yet at the same time charming seeing Ruka wear a cupid-inspired outfit complete with wings, bow, arrow and all but to Hotaru, not only was it a source of entertainment but also at the same time a source of income. Fan girls were simply drooling at the sight of him. It was too bad for the fan girls when they found out of Ruka's relationship to Hotaru(which went to the public for the sole purpose of protecting poor Ruka). The blackmailed was only for the blackmailer.

"Just what do you think you're wearing in my class, Mr. Nogi?" A fuming Jin-jin asked upon entering the classroom, his eye immediately twitching at the sight. The short stick he was always holding cracking with electricity. The frog on his shoulder croaked.

Ruka chuckled nervously. "Uhh... A cupid costume?"

And thus led him to detention, with his all-too-loving girlfriend to blame.

"It was so hilarious!" Mikan managed to get out as she doubled over in laughter once again. Natsume was beside her and also chuckling at the scene but certainly not doubling over in laughter. Reason behind? He was too composed for that.

Currently, the two of them were staying at Natsume's special star room reminiscing about the past troubles Ruka and Hotaru went through just to get their best friends together and by the looks of it they were all hilarious memories.

"Oh, and do you remember the time they actually forced us into my room to supposedly 'talk' things over? All we ended up doing was..." Mikan blushed remembering the story behind it.

"Talk. What is up with you two and keeping this argument this long? Sort it out, will you?" and with that Ruka locked the door of the room thus keeping them inside.

"Well there goes my nice day. Thanks a lot for dragging me in this, pervert." Mikan said sarcastically and scowled.

"Whatever. Like I even want to be here with you. You just continue wishing. You never know, someday it might just come true." Saying that, Natsume plopped down on her one-star bed. "You're bed's too small and not soft at all." He complained.

She trotted towards the bed ready to kick him out of proven necessary. She crossed her arms on her chest. "Well I'm sorry if not all of us can be special stars like you Mr-I'm-so-great-I-have-a-soft-bed."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "And your room has a lot of bugs in it."

Mikan's eyes widened and she instinctively jumped onto Natsume—who was still on the bed—for dear life. "B-bugs?"

Natsume resisted the urge to laugh at Mikan's petrified state. Unfortunately some low chuckles escaped his lips and Mikan threw an accusing finger at him after flinging herself out of his arms like someone who has been burned.

Natsume stood and reached out to her enveloping her in a hug. Mikan stiffened. "I meant Imai's spy bugs not the real ones." He whispered on her ears.

Instead of relaxing though, she remained stiff as board. "So then that means Hotaru's watching this from her lab." Mikan was about to struggle when Natsume's words finally stopped her and made her relax in his touch. Natsume smiled, secretly glad of his success.

"I've destroyed them all."

Mikan looked at him inquisitively. "How? I thought they were fire-proofed?"

Natsume shrugged. "Simple. I just infused my fire alice with the nullification aice stone that you gave me."

Mikan looked at him incredulously, "My nullification?" she asked. "Since when did you learn how to master it?"

Natsume sighed. "I'm a genius go figure. Besides I really don't want to be talking anyway. Why don't we do something much more interesting?"

Mikan's eyebrows knitted together. "Like what?"

Natsume's eyes glinted mischievously. "I could think of a few things… How about a make-out session?"

Mikan covered her face in embarrassment. "That should have never happened that time! You were so persistent and- and y-you-"

"And you liked it." Natsume finished her sentence.

Mikan turned red while he just smirked. "You're so full of yourself."

"But you love me for it."

"No." Natsume glared at her. "Okay I do, but certainly not for that reason alone." She amended while kissing him on the cheeks.

"Ahh… tsk tsk tsk… If you're going to kiss me you know it shouldn't be just that…"

Natsume tilted her face towards him causing a bright red blush to cover her face. Natsume chuckled low his eyes glued to her lips, mesmerized by the way they moved and parted slightly as if beckoning him to do the inevitable. "You look like a strawberry, Polka."

Mikan's blush only intensified. She pouted but then slowly shut her eyes as Natsume's lips descended and finally claimed her lips. The kiss was sweet at first, both of them savoring the moment while it lasted. When they parted, they were both panting slightly.

"I have to get going." Mikan smiled at him through half-dazed eyes.

Natsume's hold on her tightened. "Stay." He commanded.

Mikan shot him a playful glare. "You know I can't. Hotaru's surely looking for me and if she finds me here then our cover will be blown."

"That's cruelty you know." Natsume pointed out.

Mikan grinned. "Nah… I don't think so. Besides, they should be thanking us really. We're only thinking about them."

Natsume could only shake his head. "When are we going to tell them about us?"

Mikan frowned. "Why are you so adamant to announce it to the whole world anyway?"

Natsume growled. "Because every damn male in this school looks like they're going to eat you everytime you walk by."

"Are you jealous?" Mikan looked incredulous.

Natsume looked away. "No."

Mikan laughed and stood on her tip toes to give him a peck on the side of his lips. "Don't be. I'm yours."

* * *

Mikan walked out of the special star room happily. She was just about to skip to her room when an emotionless voice—which she knew all too well—cut through her happy haze.

"What were you doing in Hyuuga's room?"

Mikan froze, turning slowly to face the newcomer. "Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded. "I asked you a question Mikan."

"Huh?"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "What are you keeping from me?"

Mikan shuffled nervously. "N-nothing! I... I.. I was just.. uhh..Natsume, he..umm.."

Hotaru raised her eyebrows. "Yes?" The way she said it says it all.

Mikan hung her head. "I'm busted, aren't I?"

"Not gonna deny it then?"

Mikan sighed. "Since when have you known?"

"You really have to ask that?"

"Then all those stunts that you made Ruka pull?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes then smirked. "Money of course. Fan girls would kill for Ruka's pictures. Natsume's too but that's a bit hard to manipulate."

Mikan could only gawked at her. "What?"

"Idiot." Hotaru then proceeded to pull her baka gun and aimed it at her bestfriend. "Of course, that doesn't excuse you from the stunts you pulled too." Then she pulled the trigger.

A resounding .baka echoed throughout the hallways then Mikan slumped on the floor.

Hotaru nodded in satisfaction. "No one messes with an Imai."

Mikan looked at her with tears on her eyes. "That's just mean Hotaru! I was just thinking about you." She pointed out.

"Yes and you didn't tell me you were in a relationship too. I'll be charging you for that by the way."

Mikan gaped at her. "But you also kept your relationship with Ruka a secret too!"

"That's different." Hotaru said coldly.

"How so?"

"Idiot."

Mikan pouted. "You're unfair Hotaru. You didn't even appreciate my devious scheming skills."

"Whatever Mikan. Get up and tell Hyuuga he needs to stop by my lab to settle some things with me." After that, Hotaru turned.

Mikan continued to pout over the unfairness of her bestfriend. But what she would never know was that a small smile, almost invisible, was on her bestfriend's face. Who knows, maybe the smile was even a proud smile too. After all, who knew Mikan could scheme? Let alone know the word?

Mikan got up and ran towards her best friend. "Hey Hotaru?"

Hotaru turned to look at her.

"I know you're not really mad at me. In fact, maybe you're even proud that I'm like you…" Mikan trailed off looking deep in thought. "well, maybe sort of like you." Mikan grinned then turned without waiting for a reply.

Hotaru stopped for a moment and smirked at herself. She shook her head. Mikan would always be Mikan. She turned to leave, there were things to do.

.fin.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? It's not my best and personally I think there's something missing to it that I can't put my fingers on but it's done and there. Corrections and suggestions on how to improve this one is very much appreciated. So review? Love you people!

-Eamryhs :))


End file.
